


Minnie Mouse in the Library with Cocaine

by Alex_deMorra (Ergo_Sum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergo_Sum/pseuds/Alex_deMorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copyright of Alex de Morra</p></blockquote>





	Minnie Mouse in the Library with Cocaine

I give my friend the side eye. “Dude, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” 

“I dunno man,” Mikey replies. “Do you see Minnie Mouse perusing the biographies with a rolled up dollar bill hanging by her nose?”

“Yeah.”

“What the…” That isn’t the kind of thing you’d expect to see in a library, is it?

“Shhhh!” The woman next to us is frowning again. It isn’t like we are being that loud and there are plenty of places to sit down around here if we are annoying her. More like she’s annoying us. Why would she want to be anywhere in public wearing that ugly freaking attitude?

I look at Mikey and consider us. Surely, the way we smell is worse than what we sound like. That was some sweet bud he shared earlier. It isn’t giving a bad high either, though I was wondering if I might be hallucinating from it.

We wouldn’t both see the same one, would we?

I get up and head to the biographies, not quite believing Minnie Mouse would be here. I brush by her skirt and feel a cool wind where the fabric should be. Huh. Who was she looking up?

No Way! Walt Disney.

I look at Minnie Mouse and she looks back at me. She sniffs and wipes her nose.

“Hey Minnie,” I whisper. “You got a little…” I rub my finger along the outside of my right nostril indicating the location of some white powder remnants from her blow.

“Uh, thanks.” She responds in the soft set falsetto that should - but shouldn’t - belong to a dude. Well, not a dude. Her dude. Mickey.

“What are you doing?” I pass right over the fact that she’s a fictional character, an animated one at that, and go right to the frontal lobe reasoning she probably doesn’t possess.

“Lawsuit.” She looks at me meaningfully. “They say I was made by someone else.”

“Who?”

“Felix the Cat.”

“But Felix the Cat was…well, a cat.”

“Yeah. They are claiming that Felix made me cause he was so hungry he had to eat something. So he was the one to dream me up.”

“Well,” I didn’t know what to say. How can you argue with a made up character about the fact that they couldn’t have been made up by another fictional character?

“Shhhhh!” The angry lady scream whispered at me again.

I turned back to where Minnie was. She was gone but on top of the biggest Walt Disney book was a 3-inch square mirror covered in white dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright of Alex de Morra


End file.
